Need For Speed: Wolves
by RogueSnyper
Summary: This is my version of the Need For Speed storyline starting at Rockport in Need For Speed: Most Wanted
1. Chapter 1

**Need For Speed: Wolves**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: I want to inform whoever reads this that I write on a whim and decide to share my stories with you. Besides, if you don't like the story, it is like a TV channel. You don't like it, you can change the channel. In this case, you don't like it, don't read it.

 **===Chapter Start===**

I grinned as I sped into Rockport. After being run out of the last few cities I'd been to, I'd found somewhere else I could race and find freedom. At least, what I called freedom. When I had been chased out of the last city, I'd managed to snag one of the cars owned by the person that chased me out. The car was a modified BMW M3 GTR and it was a really smooth ride. I easily drifted around corners in the city pulled up to a red light. Another car, a red Mazda, pulled up beside me and revved their engine. When the light turned green, we shot off and sped down the relatively straight road. I easily out stripped the Mazda and had just passed through another light when several cop cars flew out from several directions. I slid to a stop and the Mazda stopped beside me briefly before shooting off and through a small gap, easily escaping.

Rather than try and escape, I just sat patiently as a cop walked up to the window.

"Now, that's a nice car. Is it legal or is there something I should know?" he asked.

His assistant spoke before I could. "There's probably something off about it."

The cop nodded. "Yeah." He looked at me. "I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're going to take your car and strip it down to see if it has anything illegal on it." He moved to open the door when their radios crackled to life, calling them to a different response. "Dang!" He angrily shut my door and flipped his keys into his hand and dragged them along the side of my car as he walked off. He stopped at the front of the car and looked back. "Nice pinstripe." He got back in his car and took off.

I started my engine and took off in a different direction. I spent the next several days finding out when and where races would be held. I quickly built up a rep, and, before I knew it, I was set up to race against Blacklist Racer #15 Razor. I ignored his pre-race insults and whatnot as Mia, the race organizer, took our pink slips and started the race. We took off and I quickly took the lead, shooting past Razor on the first turn. Around eighty-three percent through the race, my car began to shake and Mia radioed me.

" _There's something wrong with your car. You left a huge oil spill at the start."_

'Great,' I think. 'Well, no use crying over spilt milk. I'll just have to find a new car.' After Razor's tow truck pulled off with my car, we heard police sirens and everyone took off running. Instead of following the crowd, I ran to a nearby alley and jumped over a fence. I quietly walked through the yard and exited out of one of the front gates before heading into the city. I got several blocks away when a modified police Corvette Z06 pulled up along the curb beside me and the cop from my first day got out.

"Well, well, well. Where's your fancy car now, or are you out for a stroll?" he asked me.

"I sold it to a friend, who will probably loose it in a race someday. Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Nathan Cross. You?"

"Kaiser Drakon. You know any good dealerships around here?" I asked. I did need a new car after all.

"I can't say that I do. Sorry for bothering you. Stay out of street races and you shouldn't see me any more." He got in his car and drove off.

I watched him fly down the streets before continuing to walk. I didn't get very far when I heard a car engine. As I expected, a car pulled up beside me. The car was a bright green Lotus Elise. The passenger window rolled down and I walked over.

The driver wore a helmet that completely covered his head. He looked at me. "I saw how you got away from the cops and then talked your way away from Cross. Get in. I'll take you to a car dealer. Is there a specific car you're looking for? Oh yeah, names John."

I opened the door and got in. "Nice to meet you, John. I'm Kaiser. I'm to muscle cars, but if it's fast, I'll use it."

He nodded and took off while I rolled up the window. After speeding through the streets and drifting around corners for several minutes, we slowed down and entered the parking lot of a muscle car dealership, where I got out. "Thanks for the ride."

"Any time." He drove off and I entered the dealership. I looked at the different cars they had for sale. Ford Mustang GT, '67 Shelby GT500, '68 Dodge Charger RT, '70 Dodge Challenger, Chevrolet Camaro SS, Plymouth HEMI 'Cuda, Chevrolet Chevelle SS, Plymouth Road Runner, Pontiac GTO, Chevrolet Corvette Z06, Chevrolet Corvette C6, and a Dodge Viper SRT-10. I checked all of them out and four hours later, I drove out of the parking lot in a stock Ford Mustang GT. I drove through the streets before I came to a parking garage with lights flashing various colors inside it. I slowly drove up to the entrance and stopped at the gate.

One of the guards walked up to my window, which I rolled down a little, and spoke. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Names Kaiser. I saw the lights and figured I'd check it out. Looks interesting." He raised the gate and waved me through, closing the gate behind me. I slowly drove through the the first level and up to the second before being waved into a parking space. I pulled in and opened my door, but left the car running and stayed in the seat.

Some guys and a girl that were looking at my car walked up. "What you got under the hood?"

"All stock. Just got it. Haven't had time to get new parts for it or anything."

They looked at each other. "I'm guessing you ain't selling it?"

I nod and they walked off, a few of them grumbling. The girl stayed a little longer, gazing at the car, before walking off. Several other groups approached me and asked similar questions before leaving. After a few hours, I noticed it was dark and so I closed my door and worked my way down to the exit. As I approached the gate, I saw a Mustang GT with a custom paint job and the word _Jade_ right behind the front wheel sitting idle at the opposite curb. I turned onto the road and drove off. I looked back to see the Mustang turn and follow me. I drove through the streets before finding an empty parking lot and pulling into a corner. The Mustang pulled up beside me and the window rolled down to show the driver was female.

"You need a place to stay?" she asked.

"If your offering, sure. I've got nowhere else to go. Until today I just slept in my car or a hotel."

"Alright. Follow me and I'll lead you to my place."

I nod and she backs out of the parking space and takes off. I gun the engine and catch up. She picks up speed, but doesn't go over the speed limit as we don't want the cops on us just yet. Several times when I would look in the rearview mirror, I would briefly catch sight of Cross's Z06. That clued me in that either he thought I was a racer or the person I was following was one. After a few minutes, he apparently lost interest as I lost sight of him. An hour after leaving the parking lot, I followed the Mustang GT into the driveway of a mansion. Beside the mansion, there were two big garages with all the doors open. In one garage, there was another Mustang GT, a Corvette C6, Viper SRT-10, and a Charger RT. In the other, there was only a HEMI 'Cuda. The girl I was following pulled in next to the 'Cuda and got out.

"You can park in the open spot by the wall." I nod and pull in by the wall with an open spot between my car and hers before getting out. "Come on, I'll show you where you can stay." She led the way inside and showed me where my room was, as well as the bathrooms, the kitchen, and a few other rooms.

After the tour, I asked the question that was on my mind. "Now, I'm thankful that your letting me spend the night here, but the way you showed me around and all makes it seem as if you're letting me stay here for a while."

"That's because I am. There are several reasons for this. First, you don't have a place to stay. Two, I get the feeling that you're a racer that drives mostly muscle cars, and because of that, I want you in my crew. If you're not in my crew, I know that most of the others won't let you in theirs and that will make you an easier target for crews and cops. Three, you're going to need a place to stay until you can get your own place if you plan on leaving."

"You want me, a person you know nothing about, to join your crew? Why wouldn't the others let me in theirs?" I asked confused.

"The others won't let you in theirs because all of the crews are car or type specific. Most are Tuner and Exotic types only, but there are a few that you must have a specific car to be in, and you can only use that car in races. My crew is the only Muscle type crew, not to mention, we are one of the smallest. We've got parts and four mechanics, but we need fourth driver. Each driver is paired with a mechanic."

"Well, I've got nowhere else to go and I prefer muscle cars to any other type, so I'll join."

"Great! Welcome to the Wolves. The entire crew stays here. This is private property and only our crew is allowed here. That's why the gate guards let you through so easy. I told them I would be bringing back a new member." 

"I wondered about that. Now, I saw all the other cars, but where is everyone at?"

"They're either asleep or somewhere outside. Now, it's pretty late, so I'd recommend going to bed. You can take a shower now or tomorrow morning, but make sure you do. You reek." Her nose wrinkled.

"I know. When I raced Razor this morning, he sabotaged my car, which won him the race. I only have my money, a few keepsakes, a few other things, and the clothes on my back. Tomorrow, I'm going to get some more clothes and toiletries. You can join me if you want. In fact, you'll probably have to. I don't know where any good stores are." She nodded and we went our separate ways for the night.

I woke up the next morning at around seven O'clock and took a quick shower using the last of the shampoo and body wash I had. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and found several people inside. One, a hispanic female, was asleep with her head on the table, another, a white male, was working on a laptop with his head bouncing to the beat of the music in his headphones, while a third, a white female, was cooking. I stopped in the doorway and looked over the three in the kitchen before walking further in. I was about to speak when the crew's leader walked in.

"What's cooking?"

Without looking up, the person cooking said, "Couple dozen eggs, bacon, sausage, and a pile of toast."

"Good, because we've got a new member." Instant silence aside from the stove. The cook looked up and noticed me. The person with the computer pulled his headphones off before seeing me. The sleeping girl sat up and stared at me before going back to sleep. I nod at the two that remained awake. The leader looked at me. "You know, I never got your name."

"You never asked nor told me yours," I replied with a smirk growing on my face, "but I'll tell you since three people," the sleeping girl mumbled something, "three and a half people want to know my name. I'm Kaiser Drakon."

The leader nodded and held out her hand, which I shook. "My name is Jade Barrett, but my alias is Jewels. The girl sleeping is Megan Jones. The girl cooking is Ashley Schneider, one of our drivers, and the guy with the laptop and headphones is Shay Schneider, her brother and mechanic. Megan is my mechanic. Your mechanic is a guy by the name of Rey Ricardo. His girlfriend is Kendra Newsome, the mechanic for our other driver, Fillip Teller, who will be returning from his trip today." At that moment, two people, a hispanic male and a white girl walked in. "Hey, Rey! We've got our fourth driver and your his mechanic."

Rey and Kendra looked at me. "What's he drive?"

"I just got a Mustang GT, so its all stock. After Jade and I get back from getting some things for me today, I want to see about getting a new paint job and new parts for it. All new parts. Think you can get some really good parts, including a new stereo and sound system?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I should be able to get some things. What I won't be able to get, you might. See, there's this shop that some mechanics go to to get parts. Thing is, they need to work for one driver and that driver needs to get rep. Once that driver has enough rep, the mechanic will be able to get better parts for the driver. I should be able to get you a new sound system and stereo, as well as some better tires, brakes, transmission, and suspension. I won't be able to get a new engine, supercharger, turbo charger, or a nitrous system, though, not until you get some rep."

"I've got a friend that owes me a few favors. He might be able to get me an engine, super or turbo charger, and a nitrous system. Want me to call him and get a good version of each so that we can have a pretty good base to start with?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dial the number of my old friend, Ted.

" _Hello?_ "

"Ted? It's Kaiser. I need to call in a few of the favors you owe me."

" _Kaiser! Man, how you been. It's been quiet around here since you left, although things are starting to pick up with the crews. Anyways, what cha need?_ "

"I need a good sized engine that will fit in a Mustang GT as well as supercharger, turbo charger, and nitrous system that will work with the engine. Got em in stock?"

" _Yeah, I got them. I've got a super tuned engine that might work. What nitrous you want? Dry, wet, direct port, race, street, or pro? And the turbo and superchargers are the only ones I've got, which are race._ "

"I want the direct port pro."

" _Alright._ " I heard a pencil scratching on paper. " _Where do I need to send these parts to and how fast?_ "

"1924 Hollywood Road in Rockport. I need them as fast as possible."

" _Rockport?! You're in Rockport?! I'll deliver the parts myself, as well as some aftermarket things I know you'll like for the car._ "

"I'll see you here then. Later." I hung up and pocket my phone while turning to Rey. "Tom'll bring the parts here as soon as he can. He'll also have some aftermarket things for the Mustang as well." He nodded and sat down beside Kendra when I smelled something burning. "Hey, Ashley, is something burning?"

Ashley jumped and quickly took the bacon and sausage out of the oven. She continued to cook for another few minutes before dishing out seven plates. Each plate contained a pile of scrambled eggs, two pieces of bacon, and two pieces of sausage. Along with each plate went a glass. On the table, a pitcher of orange juice, a pitcher of apple juice, a pitcher of water, and a pitcher of coffee were set, along with a small stack of mugs. I took a seat by Rey and joined everyone in eating. When I was done, I set my plate in the sink and returned to my seat as Jade was still eating. I made small talk with Rey and Shay until Jade finished and stood after she put her plate in the sink.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded. "Then let's go. I'm riding with you. Megan, make sure my Mustang is repaired and working in top condition." Megan, who I figured was awake because she had two cups of coffee, nodded and continued to eat.

I followed Jade out to the garage and we got in my Mustang, which purred nicely when I turned the key. I drove down the street, getting directions from Jade, and quickly found the place that a few men fear to enter when with a female: the mall. Jade led me through the hallways to one of the better men's clothing stores, where I picked out several sleeveless shirts, three T-shirts, and several pairs of blue jeans. As we were walked back to the car, I saw a leather clothing store and pulled Jade inside. I looked around a bit before finding what I was looking for: the jackets. I chose a black leather jacket that had been made with no sleeves and was a little longer than normal. As we approached my car, I noticed that Jade had decided to get a leather purse, but I didn't comment on it. We drove back to the house and put the things we bought away in our rooms.

I headed back out to where I parked my car and found Rey looked it over with a clipboard in hand and was writing on a piece of paper. I let him finish. "What are you doing?"

He glanced at me before sitting on a nearby stool and looking over his paper. "I'm just making sure I've got the right specs for your car. Tires we can put on right now because we have those here, but everything else will have to wait until later. I'm going to the mechanic store later today, so I'll get what I can."

"Then let's get the tires swapped."

He nodded and pointed towards a rack of tires on the back wall. Each tire had a sticky-note on them. "Go find four tires that say Mustang. I marked them them all earlier. They should be on the bottom rack on the right side." I quickly found the tires and rolled them over one-by-one and he attached them to the car after taking the original ones off. He set the original tires in a rack marked "ORIGINALS" and made sure that all the new tires were secured properly. "Take it for a quick spin. That trail," he pointed to a small paved trail that went around behind the house, "will take you to our test track. Ashley is already out there burning rubber, so have fun. After you do a few laps, come back and we'll see how they held up."

I climbed in and turned the key. The engine roared to life and I backed out of the garage before driving slowly on the trail. Sure enough, the trail led to a track where the Viper was flying through laps quickly. I waited until it passed by before gunning it and shooting off onto the track as well. I went around the track four times and was halfway through my fifth when the Viper came up behind me, flashed its brights and honked, and took off around me. When I completed my fifth lap, I drove back to the garage where Rey was reading a magazine. I pulled in and turned my Mustang off.

"So, hows it handle?" Rey asked.

"It handles great. Much better than it did with the other tires. Once we get the new parts put in, I think it will be able to run the streets easily."

Rey nodded. "Yeah, you'll definitely be able to. You said you wanted a new paint job right?"

"Yeah, but I'll wait until we get the aftermarket things put on."

"Smart decision. Well, I'm gonna go put in a couple laps on the track. See ya later." I waved to him and he got into the HEMI 'Cuda and headed towards the track.

I went back to the house where I found Shay sitting at a desktop with headphones pulled in and some music application open. He was apparently editing the equalizer on songs so that they would have more bass. I watched him for a moment before continuing on. I walked aimlessly around the house and even outside for a bit before I decided to go back to the mall. I strolled through, casually looking at each store until I found an electronics store. I entered and an attendant walked up to me.

"Is there anything I can help you with? Anything specific you're looking for?" he asked.

"I'm just browsing," I reply, to which he nodded and walked off. I looked at the different headphones, stereos, and laptops before seeing one that I liked. I carefully read about it and some of the reviews that were with it before calling an attendant over. After showing him the laptop I wanted, he took me to the counter and walked into the back room to get a boxed version of the laptop. After I was checked out and back in my car, I headed back to the Wolves' mansion.

After I got inside, I went to the kitchen and sat at the table. I took the laptop out of the box and powered it up. I spent the next thirty minutes working on getting it set up when Jade came running into the kitchen.

She seemed worried. "Kaiser, someone caught wind of the fact that you're a new driver for us and wants to see how you do in a race. Thing is, the crew that he's in wants to know as well and we can't decline or we loose some of our rank in the crews. You need to follow me to the race start as fast as possible. Before that though, you need to get an alias to race under."

I quickly closed my laptop and stood up. "I'll be right back." I ran up to my room and placed my laptop on my bed and plugged it in to charge before running back downstairs to where Jade was waiting at the front door. We ran out and to our cars. Well, Jade ran to her car by the front steps and I ran to the garage to get mine.

Before I could get very far, Jade tossed me a small box. "You'll need this!" I caught the box and quickly got my vehicle out of the garage. I opened the box and found a headset and two-way radio. I connected the headset to the radio and put it on and put the radio in a cupholder.

"I'm guessing that this radio is connected to yours, Jade. Anyways, one of my previous aliases was named Rogue. That's what I'm going to use."

" _I got it. And yes, Rogue, your radio is connected to mine. Now, we've got to move it or we'll miss the race!_ "

"Go, go. I'm right behind you." Jade peeled out and I followed close behind as she shot through the open gate and down the road. We drifted around three corners and quickly went through a tunnel, after which we took another series of turns and came to where a big group of cars were waiting, three of which were lined up in the street.

" _Pull into the open spot. The course has been uploaded to your GPS, so don't be afraid to take the lead. Watch out for the driver in the red Lancer. He's been known to hit people to win._ "

"I got it." I watched as a girl walked out into the middle of the intersection and held a piece of cloth above her head. We all revved our engines. She waved the cloth down and we shot off. Since my car wasn't very upgraded, it didn't accelerate as fast as I would like. I managed to stay in second place with the red Lancer in first. I stayed on his tail for the first several turns until he took a turn to wide. I slipped past him and easily pulled a little ways ahead. I lead the group down a long straight before my GPS said to take the next right. A quick glance told me that it was the one I was about to pass. I slammed on the brakes and turned hard, sending my car into a slide that changed into a drift when I stepped on the gas. I lost a lot of ground, but managed to stay in first. I saw the finish line coming up fast and kept the gas pedal mashed. I shot across the line and skidded to a stop.

One of the spectator's cars, a dark grey Toyota Supra, drove over to me and the driver's window rolled down. "Nice driving. Keep it up and I'll pay you to win certain races. For your first official race in a crew in Rockport, here's five grand. There's a card in there with my number if you need anything." He handed me a case. "I'll be in touch." He rolled up his window and drove off before I could reply.

I rolled my window up and opened the case. Just as the man said, there was five thousand dollars with a business card laying on top. I picked up the business card and saw that there was a number and address, but no name. I set the card back in the case, closed it, and set it in the passenger seat. I revved my engine and slowly rolled over to where Jade was waiting by her car and rolled my window down.

She was smiling, and that put me a little on edge. From my past experiences, a smiling woman was not something that was good. Turned out that wasn't the case this time. Instead, it was a pleasant smile that I could hear in her voice. "Nice job. I was given the money for you winning the race, so here's seventy-five percent. The rest will go to the crew funds." She handed me a wad of cash, which I quickly counted to find was three thousand seven hundred fifty dollars. "I'll see you back at the house. Oh, and Rey called me. He said that some guy named Ted showed up in a truck with a trailer full of parts claiming he knew you. Rey is waiting at the gate with Ted for us to get there and verify."

"Alright. I'll see you there." I revved my engine and spun my wheels, shooting off down the road, which I quickly navigated to go back to the Wolves' mansion. I drove up Hollywood Road and approached the front gate of my crew's humble home to see a familiar eighteen wheeler parked on the side of the road, the driver of which was leaning against the side and talking to Rey. I pulled over on the opposite side of the road and got out. I walked over to the two and held out my arms. "Ted! Long time no see, man."

"Hey, Kaiser! It has been a while." We embraced in a brotherly hug before separating.

"I didn't expect you to be here this fast," I told him.

He shrugged. "Well, the truck had the aftermarket things already loaded and the performance parts you wanted were already in crates ready to be shipped, so I loaded them up and headed out. Besides, Rockport isn't that far from Palmont City, only a six hour drive. Besides, you said you wanted them as fast as possible, so I took the faster roads which shaved of about an hour from the trip."

"Now that you're here, we should take the truck in and unload it." I turned to Rey. "I'm going to guess that Jade beat me back." He nodded and I sighed. "Well, she does know the roads around here better than I do, not to mention her car is better tuned and has better parts."

Again, Rey nodded, but this time, he spoke. "Yeah, but that may change once we get these new parts installed. I was able to go out to the store earlier than I thought and was able to get my hands on a new stereo with a builtin GPS, bluetooth, AUX, and computer sync. Performance parts wise, I was able to get you some new suspension, brakes, and a slightly upgraded transmission. Once their installed, we can fine tune it for your driving style. I've moved the equipment and whatnot out to pitstop four on the track so we can tune, test, and retune quickly. Show Ted the way and we'll unload the truck there."

I nodded and Rey got in his 'Cuda and burned out before going to the track. Ted and I got in our respective vehicles and went there at a slower pace. Within short order, we had the truck unloaded and my car on a jack and pretty much stripped. Since I know very little about installing the parts, although I should know more, I stayed out of the way as Ted, Rey, and Shay, who had wandered over and joined in, essentially rebuilt my car. They spent about five hours putting the performance parts in and triple checking that they were hooked up right and secured correctly. Then, Ted took me into the truck's trailer, where he showed me a rack of rims, a rack of spoilers, seven crates of hoods, and five crates of bodykits that were only marked with numbers. I looked at each of the kits and chose number four. Next, I looked at the rims and chose the Ro Ja Formula 1 set. After that, I looked at the hoods. In each crate there was a normal hood and a carbon fiber version. I chose the normal version of the hood labeled Eraser. Finally, I looked at the spoilers and selected the one labeled Sport/Carbon Banshee. After we unloaded the things I had chosen, Ted pulled a six foot case out of the truck.

"Now, you never said anything about these, but I figured I'd toss it in and see if you wanted to add it to your car. In this case, there is a blood red neon light set for under the car." I grinned and he laughed. "I figured you'd want it. I'll get it installed for you." About an hour later, they were finished putting my Mustang back together. And Ted tossed me the keys. "Go test it out so we can fine tune it."

I caught the keys, climbed in the car, and burned out as I took off. I did two laps before pulling back into the pits and rolled down my window. "It's not loose enough. I need it to slide a little more while retaining the same agility. And see if you can squeeze a little more acceleration out of it without affecting the top speed to much." The hood was raised and Rey disappeared inside for a minute before slamming the hood shut and waving me to go. I did another two laps and pulled back into the pits. "Almost there. I need a little more acceleration and were good." Once more, Rey disappeared, reappeared, and waved me on. This time, I only did one lap. "Perfect. Great job, Rey." He nodded and smiled. "Now, know of anyplace we could get a new pant job on this beast?"

"Go to Red Moon Bodyworks on Seventh and Fairview. Tell them I sent you and it will be added to my tab. They're the best in town and they only work on muscle cars. If you're from our crew, though, they will repaint and add vinyls to any car you drive in."

"Thanks." I left the property, which I had nicknamed Wolf Den, and headed into the city. It took me a while, but I managed to find the place and I pulled into the garage. One of the workers walked up as I got out. "Rey sent me. He said this place is the best for resprays and vinyls."

The man nodded and walked off for a moment before returning with someone that looked more experienced. The new person held out his hand. "I'm known as Smith. You must be Rogue. Rey called and told me you were wanting a respray and vinyls, so what've you got in mind?"

He walked around my car to look at it as I spoke. "I want it resprayed in matte black with two blood red stripes down the middle. On both sides, I want a tribal style dragon moving from the back wheel to the front. I want the rims painted blood red and, if you could, tint the windows dark red."

The second person, who had been writing on a clipboard as I was talking, handed the clipboard to Smith, who took it and looked it over. "If you can wait an hour, we can have it done."

"That sounds great. You have a waiting room I could wait in?" I asked.

"Yes. Eric, show Rogue here to the waiting area and send me John, Dylan, Isaac, and Ramon." Eric nodded and I was led to the waiting room. Exactly one hour and five minutes later, Smith walked into the waiting room. "We've finished, and, if I do say so myself, it looks splendid." I followed him out and saw that he was right. They had worked to my expectations and beyond. Not only did they add the vinyls and paint job I wanted, but they also made the dragon vinyl seem as if it was in motion.

"Looks great. Nice job." I shook Smith's hand. "If I need a respray on another car, I'm coming here. Later." I got in my Mustang and headed home. However, I didn't get very far. I turned the corner and a cop pulled out behind me and turned on his lights. I moved to pull over and he followed me, so I stepped on the gas, quickly accelerating to seventy-five. The cop did the same and stayed on my tail. I tuned into the police radio channel.

" _I've located a suspected racer. He is currently going over the speed limit. I'm going to need back up._ "

" _Copy that. Do you have a description of the vehicle?_ "

" _Vehicle is a black Ford Mustang with red racing stripes. We are currently going down Main Street._ "

" _Copy._ " There was a pause. _"Agent Cross is moving to assist. Says he may have a personal interest in this. Over and out._ "

I continued down Main Street for another minute before putting my car into a slide and drifting around a turn. The cop that was following me missed the turn completely, but my freedom didn't last long. Three Corvettes were coming towards me with their lights on. I recognized the lead 'Vette as Cross'. I slammed on the brakes and slid to a stop in the middle of an intersection. The three Corvettes stopped at the light. Instead of staying in place, I turned my wheels and started doing donuts. This had the effect of created a makeshift smokescreen that allowed me to get a little head start. I quickly sped out of the smoke and down a different road. As I suspected, the three cops had followed me and were catching up. I quickly came to a spot where traffic had stopped. Instead of stopping or turning to avoid them, I looked for a somewhat small opening. Instead of finding an opening, I found a truck trailer. I drove under the trailer, followed by the three cops. I tapped the brake and went into a light skid as I went around another corner.

Apparently Cross and his guys used a separate channel because I never heard anything from them on the police channel I was on. I did, however, hear that there was another chase near me, and I headed in that direction. I slid around another corner and saw fifteen various police cars chasing a silver Mercedes-Benz CLK 500. I accelerated quickly and swerved through the cars chasing the CLK and pulled up along side it. I noticed that on the side of the CLK was a vinyl showing a snake on a tree branch. I slowed to the same speed as the Mercedes before slamming the gas again and pulling ahead and changed lanes to dodge a car. I saw a bridge that was out approaching and changed into the same lane as the CLK. I waited until it was drafting me closely and pressed the nitrous, launching my car forward even faster. The bridge approached faster and faster as my speed climbed from one hundred miles per hour to one-fifty. The CLK fell a little behind, but still managed to gain speed.

We hit the start of the bridge and quickly ran out of road. We had enough speed to make the jump, and landed without much difficulty. I continued on my way, glancing in my rearview mirror every now and then, and saw that the CLK was following me. I pulled over to the side and just sat there. The CLK pulled up beside me and sat there a moment before the engine revved. I revved mine in response. The passenger window rolled down and sitting inside was a female. I rolled my window down and she spoke.

"Thanks for the help. You in the blacklist?"

"No. I'm working on getting ready for number 15."

"I'd wish you luck, but after seeing how you helped me get away from those cops, I don't think you need it. I've also heard your running with the Wolves. Word is your going to bring that crew to the top. I'll be watching you. I'll see you when you come for blacklist rank number seven." She rolled up her window and drove off.

I rolled up my window and turned around. I was in an area of the city I'd never been in, so I was just short of being lost. I drove without direction for several minutes before I saw a familiar area and headed towards it. A few minutes later, I walked into my new home.

 **===End Chapter===**

AN: Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I was shaken awake by Jade. "What?" I grunted.

"You've got to get up. There's a race today against blacklist racer fifteen, Ho 'Sunny' Seun. He drives a Volkswagen Golf GTI. You shouldn't have any trouble winning. There will be two races, right after the other. Get up and get ready. Rey is getting your Mustang ready. The second race is in a location with a big amount of cops active. Rey is installing one of our custom grill guards that we call a ram bar. It's a series of two inch thick steel bars and one inch steel plates that form a wedge shape to help with going through obstacles and cars. While it's heavy, it will greatly help you power through just about whatever your opponent and the cops can through at you. The bottom edge of the blade is close enough to the road that it should catch spike strips, but I wouldn't try to test it. With your Mustang's performance upgrades, you will still be able to move quite fast with the ram bar."

I nodded. "Alright. Now, can you leave so I can get dressed?"

Jade blushed, nodded, and left. I pulled on some jeans, a sleeveless shirt, and laced up my boots. When I got downstairs, a plate of eggs, bacon, and sausage as well as a cup of coffee were shoved into my hands and I was pushed into a chair. Without protest, I ate. As soon as my plate and cup were empty, Ashley took them and put in the dishwasher. I hurried outside to my Mustang to see that it looked really nice with the ram bar. I got in and turned the key. The engine roared to life.

Jade ran up to my window and I rolled it down. "You ready?" I nod. "Then follow me. First race starts in an hour. The course is marked, but we need to get to the start soon." She ran to her car and peeled out. I followed suit.

We sped and drifted through the streets until we arrived where a crowd of people were standing near multiple cars, one of which was sitting in the road. Jade parked next to a couple other cars while I was waved forward to a line painted across the road.

A guy walked between the cars and knocked on both our windows. I cracked mine while the other driver, who I figured was Sunny, rolled his all the way down. "We've hacked this light and marked the track. This is a two lap race. Light turns green, you go. Before that and you're disqualified. After and you're behind." The guy walked off and I closed my window.

Sonny revved his engine, trying to either impress or intimidate me. I revved mine and my Mustang roared much louder than his Golf GTI. I breathed in. The light was red. I unlocked my nitrous system. The light turned yellow. I breathed out. I got ready to shift and go. The light turned green and I shifted into first and slammed the gas. I shifted into second and pulled ahead quickly. Into third, then fourth. I slammed on the brakes, ripped the E-brake, and turned left, sending my car into a drift around the first turn. I straightened out and took off again. I saw several gates blocking off a shorter path, and decided to utilize the ram bar. I turned and flew through the gates easily. The ram bar was tossing aside everything that lay in the alley, including a dumpster that I didn't go around. I glanced in the rear view mirror just in time to see Sonny's Golf GTI try to follow me down the alley, only to be stopped by the dumpster I'd hit, which had apparently bounced off a wall and landed in the middle of the alley.

I broke through another fence when I left the alley and drifted back onto the road. Sliding around a fourth turn, I quickly come upon and crossed the line. Once more, I went through the alley and tore through the dumpster again. When I crossed the finish line and slid to a stop, Jade ran over and got in the passenger seat.

"For the next race, you need a navigator. I'm it. I had Megan come and get my Mustang so we don't have to worry about it. Since you've finished this race, we can go on to the next location. Head to the donut shop."

I shifted into first and drove off. At the donut shop, I stopped at the light and Sonny finally decided to show up. The light changed to red and we revved our engines. It turned to green and several things happened at once. One, I slammed the gas and shifted into first, quickly going into second with Sonny close behind. Two, multiple lights started to flash in red, white, and blue. Three, sirens started to blare. Four, five cops drove out of the donut shop behind us and began to follow us.

We flew down the road, soon coming to the highway. Sonny was drafting me and we drifted up and onto the highway, with the cops, who had gained four more units, close behind. The two cops closest to us quickly accelerated and caught up. One went on our right, the other went left. Sonny slammed the one on the right into the wall, causing it to spin out. I waited until the other cop was neck and neck with me before I tapped the brakes, slammed the gas and turned hard, spinning the cop and flipping him over me with my ram bar.

"Cut across the golf course," Jade told me.

I turned and easily broke through the fence and began to fly across the bumpy ground. We soon found pavement again, and took off. Sonny began to fall behind and I engaged the nitrous. The now boosted engine propelled my mustang forward much faster than usual. We turned onto the last straight and found a roadblock in our path. Instead of slowing down, I pushed the pedal even further for more speed. Time seemed to slow down. Jade was grinning and laughing with excitement. I felt a grin on my own face. Some of the cops standing beside their vehicles were grinning, thinking that their block would stop us. The rest were scrambling to get out of the way, knowing that the combination of my mustang, speed, and ram bar would easily power through the block.

I felt the impact. I saw the car we hit begin to lift before flying into the air. I saw the shocked look on a few of the cops' faces. I heard Jade's beautiful laughter. I heard myself join her in laughing. Then time returned to normal and we continued on, laughing the entire time. We crossed the finish line, stopped for a moment to collect the prize, and took off once more with cops on our tail.

I left the highway and sped through the city streets, the cops just close enough for me to not escape. I saw two semi-trucks crossing the street in opposite directions and right as both trailers were lined up I shot underneath. By the time the cops got there, the trucks were blocking the road and that gave me enough time to change streets and enter an abandoned parking garage. Sliding around the turns until halfway up, we drove into a parking spot and sat idle. Jade pulled a laptop out of a bag I didn't notice her bring with her. I just leaned my seat back a little and closed my eyes.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but Jade shook me awake.

"We should be good to go now."

I nodded and drove out of the garage. Once we were back on the streets, we just cruised through the city with no destination in mind. It wasn't even noon yet. We just rode around for a while before Jade spoke.

"Let's go to the Racer PG."

"The what?" I asked.

"The Racer PG. PG stands for parking garage. It's a parking garage owned by an old retired racer and is located over on Hilton Ave. The bottom level is not used, the second and third are where cars are parked and shown off, the fourth is where the games are and the fifth is were different deals are brokered," she explained.

"What types of deals?"

"Racing events, car sales, blackmarket things, criminal activities, those sorts of things. We usually just use the racing events and blackmarket for money and parts, but occasionally we will be requested for a driver job in the criminal activity genre. Our crew isn't in the top five, so we aren't requested very much. The crew rankings are what decide which crew gets hired for the jobs. Normally people hire one of the top five. Occasionally someone will hire from the next five. Our crew was ranked tenth, but after you won those two races, you brought us up to seventh. Each race you win can help our crew rise through the ranks, and each loss may bring us down. We're ranked by a points system. Winner gets points, loser loses points. If you are facing someone from a higher ranked crew, we get more points than we would if you faced someone from a lower ranked crew. Top five crews get the most perks. They get job hires, bigger discounts, and better item options on the blackmarket."

"I get it."

"Good. The garage only has five levels, but there are a few levels underground. You need a special invitation by either the owner or his crew to gain access. The owner's crew are the ones that keep the books on everything, and they aren't included in the rankings. Many are active racers, so they're nothing to sniff at. A word of advice, if one of them challenges you, don't make a bet. If they force you into a bet, say wolves fight as a pack. If that doesn't stop them, they will get in trouble with the owner." She paused as we drove into the lower level and up the ramp of the garage. "Don't drink or eat anything. You can almost guarantee that it's drugged. For now, just follow me."

I nodded my ascent. "What are we doing here?"

"I'm going to see about getting some parts and officially accept you into the Wolves," was the reply.

I followed Jade's directions to a parking spot and then followed her to the fifth floor. She filled out some paperwork and had me read and sign a few papers before we went over to another table. She talked to a guy with a laptop and they started throwing numbers at each other before the man sighed and nodded, admitting defeat. As we walked back to my car, we passed a car that I recognized in one glance.

"Hey, Jade, you think my car and my skills are good enough to race a guy for pinks?"

She looked at me. "Depends on who you're racing."

"I want that Lykan HyperSport. Performance wise my car might lose, but my skills are as sharp as ever."

Jade looked at the Lykan, back to me, and back to the Lykan. We walked over to the car and looked at it. Upon closer inspection, I noticed a sheet of paper that said 'Ichi Nissan! Complete the course in any car you own with the fastest time to win. First place receives a Nissan Skyline R34. Second gets $1,000,000. Third gets $50,000. Talk to Clyde Greenhorn on level five for details and challenge application.'

Jade read the paper and looked at me. She sighed. "Alright, let's go get you signed up."

I grinned and Jade smiled. We went back to level five and quickly found Clyde. Within ten minutes, I was signed up. In ten more, I was in my car and at the line with the course programmed into my GPS with the current time to beat. Before the countdown began, another car, a black Dodge Challenger SRT8. Jade, who was riding with me again, gasped.

"You obviously recognize the car, so who is it?" I asked.

"Remember what I said about racing the owner's crew?" I nodded. "Well, that is one of his crew members. He likes to race and doesn't care who against. He won't bet, so he will be the only person, aside from the owner, that you are safe to race against."

A knock on my window drew my attention and I turned from Jade and rolled my window slightly down.

"Hey, I haven't done this event yet, so I'll be joining you. I know that my car is better and my skills sharper than the others that have already completed the course, so if you beat me, you'll have the best time. Understand?" I nodded. "Good. Let's race, no bets."

He went back to his car and I rolled my window up. The person that was starting the race stood between our cars and pointed at each of us in turn. We revved our engines in response. Both hands went above his head, paused, and quickly flew to his sides. I slammed the gas and off we went. The course was essentially a mile long drag race through traffic. I changed lanes and shifted gears as I went around cars. I had quickly taken the lead, but I didn't think I would keep it. Sure enough, halfway down the course, the other guy passed me and crossed the line two lengths ahead. When we got back to the garage and headed to see the results, Jade and I were surprised.

The other driver walked up. "I haven't introduced myself. I'm Darrius Flint. Not the Darrius that is the champion of the Horizon races, that's my cousin. I wasn't signed up for this event, I just wanted to see if I could get the best time, and I did. You got the best time of those signed up, and you were the last to sign up before the deadline. You've won the car. I volunteered to bring the keys and legal papers to you. If you will sign here, here, here, and here, the car is legally yours." I signed in the appropriate spots. "Thanks. I had fun racing against you. If you ever need a challenge or racing partner that's not in your crew, call me up. Here's my number." He handed me a card. "I'll see you around." He walked off.

I looked at Jade. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Neither was I." She looked at the keys to the Skyline. "You take the Skyline out for a spin and I'll take your Mustang and meet you back at the house."

"Thanks." I handed her the keys and she walked off.

I got into my newNissan and examined the interior. It was beautiful. Everything was perfect. I put the key in the ignition and turned it. The engine roared to life and began to purr nicely. I shifted into first and slowly drove out of the garage. Everyone had stopped to watch me drive off. Many of them had looks of awe, but there were a few that had jealousy and anger on their faces. I guess that those were others that had tried to win the car. As soon as I was on the street, I took off. The car accelerated quickly and handled really great. I quickly went over the limit and two cops appeared behind me with lights flashing and sirens blaring. I pushed the pedal even further and accelerated more. The cops were quickly left behind and I easily navigated my way back to the house without difficulty.

When I pulled into the drive, everyone was standing outside watching. I was surprised. I'd thought that they would have places to be and things to do. I stopped and got out. The entire crew, including Fillip, who I hadn't met yet, were standing on the porch and looking at my new car. The new guy, a Russian I would guess, walked up to me, glaring.

"I thought this crew was muscle only." His voice, with a thick Russian accent, told me I was right in guessing his main lineage.

"First, I'm going to guess that you're Fillip." He nodded. "This crew is still a muscle crew, as far as I know, and I will use my Mustang in all the races I participate in. I'll just be using this for cruising and whatever jobs we get hired for that need speed and agility. Speed that our muscle cars have difficulty getting. Still got a problem?"

He continued glaring at me for a few seconds before yanking me into a hug and lifting me off the ground a little. "Jewels, our new driver is funny. I like him." Jade smiled.

"While I'm glad you like me," I wheezed, "you're making it hard to breathe." He dropped me and I stumbled to regain my balance and catch my breath. "Not to mention, I'm straight." That made everyone but Fillip laugh.

"What do you mean, you are straight?" he asked. I looked at Jade.

"Fillip is a little oblivious to different things because of how he was raised." She turned to Fillip, who had turned to her. "What Kaiser means is that he likes girls, not boys." 

Fillip turned red. "I understand now. I like girls too." Everyone laughed again.

"I bet you're a good driver, Fillip. We'll have to race sometime. My cars need some work right now. Hey, Rey! I'm going to work on my new ride, so you get to work on the Mustang by yourself."

Rey nodded and caught the keys, which Jade tossed to him, before he jogged over to my Mustang and drove it to the garage. I parked my Skyline behind the Mustang and began to sync the electronic systems together and set everything to my specifications. Soon, Rey and I began to work on both cars together.

When Rey and I walked into the house that night, everyone was sitting in the kitchen and waiting for us.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Five of the drivers looked at Jade and she sighed.

"We've been hired to do a delivery job. The specific job we've been hired to do is deliver a package to a location outside of the city. One driver will have the package and the rest of us will act as decoys and protection. The thing is, the client has a bad rep. Whoever he hires to do a job for him, either dies or the crew he hires has a casualty. We can't not take the job because this man is one of the most influential people in the city and can make life very hard for us. Also, no one has ever finished a job for him, so we don't know what the payment is. All we know is that there is some sort of payment upon completion. We've been talking and have decided to take the job. You'll be the driver with the package because of how much power and strength we've managed to put in your car. Your Mustang will have a repaired ram bar installed again, in addition to some protective plates under the paneling. Understand me so far?" I nod. "Good. Once we have the package, nearly every cop in the city will be on us. We'll prepare our cars now and collect the package tomorrow morning. Rey can take care of getting your Mustang ready. You need to get rested up." 

"Alright. I'll see everyone in the morning." I left the room and headed upstairs and heard the door hit the frame as it shut. I took a shower and crawled in bed. I quickly fell asleep.

I woke with the sun the next morning. I got dressed and made my way to the kitchen. I grabbed something to eat and continued out to the garage. Everyone was passed out either in or next to their vehicles. I went back to the kitchen and used my meager cooking skills to create enough food for everyone. I piled it on a cart and rolled the cart out to the garage. I found a piece of scrap metal that had been tossed aside and grabbed a wrench. I beat the metal with the wrench, creating a loud and annoying sound that woke everyone up.

"Rise and shine. I've got breakfast. Get up, get changed, and eat. We need to get going."

Jade and Rey were the two that were up and eating first because they were the closest to me, but everyone else weren't far behind. After everyone had their fill, they went to get changed and I took the cart back to the kitchen. When we were all done, we quickly got in our cars and Jade took the lead.

Ten minutes later, we were in an alley in the middle of town. Jade left her vehicle, after telling the rest of us to stay in ours, and walked over to a man in a business suit. The spoke for a moment before the man handed Jade a package and left. Jade walked to my car and I rolled the window down. She handed me the package and went back to her car. I rolled up my window and put the package in the passenger seat. Jade led us through the city again. Not long after we left the alley, police started to appear. Not only was it the regular Rockport PD, but the Rockport FBI. We had a wide variety of vehicles chasing us.

" _Rey, Kendra, you two take the next left. Ashley and Shay, take the next right. Avoid the cops and try to rejoin us. Fillip, Megan, drive beside me. Kaiser, take the lead. I'm sending GPS directions to you. Follow them to deliver the package. I'll be drafting you_ ," Jade said.

"Yes ma'am," was the unanimous reply.

We shifted around, momentarily confusing some of our pursuers, and took off in our specified directions. I followed the GPS directions to and past the highway, heading down a country road before turning onto a dirt road. Megan, and Fillip had turned in different directions on the highway to help take some of the heat off of me. When I turned onto a dirt road, Jade kept going to get more heat off. Apparently the cops thought Jade had the package because she stayed on the road as none of them followed me. That or they're stupid. I drove down the dirt road for ten miles before turning onto another road for five more miles. There, I came to a farm. I turned into the farmyard and drove up to the house where several men were standing on the porch with shotguns. I stopped and got out of my car. One of the men spoke.

"You bring the package from the boss?" I nodded. "Set it on the porch." I did and the man handed me a card. "Tomorrow, go to the location on that card and you'll receive your payment. Take the card as proof that you completed the delivery or you won't receive payment."

I nodded and got back in my car and headed back to the city. Right as I drove under the highway, Jade pulled up beside me, her Mustang covered in scratches and dents. She overtook me and I sped up to follow her back to the house. As we went through an intersection, I glanced to my right and time seemed to slow down. I knew that I wouldn't be able to make it safely through the intersection and only had a second to think 'HOLY SHIT!' before a semi-truck slammed into the passenger side of my car at thrity miles per hour. He skidded to a stop as my car flipped over and over, taking out one of the street lights before coming to rest upside down. I groaned and shook my head. My head was pounding. I glanced to my right and saw the passenger side door had been pushed almost halfway into the car. I looked at my arms, one of which was at an odd angle. I knew I'd broken it, but I couldn't feel it, not yet at least. I couldn't feel anything. Next thing I knew, the driver side door was ripped open and I was unclipped and pulled out. An ambulance arrived with two cop cars, one of which I vaguely recognized as Cross's Corvette, and I was placed on a stretcher and then into the ambulance. I then lost consciousness.

When I woke up, I saw nine people and a doctor. Seven of the people were the others in my crew. One was Cross. One was unknown to me. The doctor left the room. Rey and Shay were awake and watching me silently. When I looked at them, they smiled. Everyone else was asleep in a pile or on the wall with one exception. Jade had crawled into the bed with me and laid her head on my uninjured side and gone to sleep. I looked around the room again before going back into dreamland. Four more times I woke up to different arrangements of my visitors, but I was asleep before I could recognize faces. Finally, I woke up and stayed up. No one was in the room. I glanced at the clock to see that it was ten in the morning, four days after the crash. I saw a tv mounted in a corner and its remote on the table beside my bed. I thought about it before reaching over and taking the remote in my left hand and turning on the tv. The news began to play and started to flip through channels to see if anything interesting was on. The one thing I hate most about hospitals is the boredom and lack of things to do for entertainment. Luckily, or unluckily as the case may be, Cross entered the room and sat in a chair. I continued flipping through channels.

"I've been chasing you for the last week or so and didn't know it. I figured that out when I saw you injured and the trashed car. However, I'm going to let you off with a warning right now, but next time, you won't be so lucky. I'll see you around."

He left before I could say anything, and the man I didn't know entered the room. He was dressed in a grey suit and had a briefcase in hand. He sat in the chair nearest to the bed and set his briefcase on the bed and opened it. "I'm here to give you payment for the delivery you were hired for. There are two parts and both are in this case. The first part is five thousands dollars. The second part is a new car." He paused. "Well, the car isn't new, but it's a new car for you. The car itself is an old Ford Shelby GT500." He turned and walked to the door before pausing. "I'm sure you'll have fun with it. Keep your ears and eyes open, I might have some more jobs for you in the future. Jobs more important than the one you just did." He turned back to look at me and leaned against the door frame. "You're making a name for yourself, kid. That is both good and bad. Be wary of who you talk to and associate with. Your crew used to be the underdogs of the town. Now they're moving up, slowly, because of you. My card is in the glove compartment of your new car. If you and your crew ever need a place to lay low, help of any sort, or need to skip town, give me a call. Depending on how well you continue to do jobs for me will help me decide how much I can and will help you. Have a good day." He smiled and left.

I watched to door for a minute before going back to flipping through channels. A minute later, I just turned the tv off and tried to take a nap. After a while, I gave up on that too. I was itching to do something, anything. I was tired of that hospital. My saving grace soon arrived. The doctor walked in.

"Well," he began, "you're friends have all convinced me to let you be released early, against my better judgment. You can leave after you sign out at the front desk, but I strongly advise that you be careful with your arm. You are very lucky, very lucky indeed. I was one of the people to pull you out of the wreck. The roll cage that you had installed saved your life. It slowed the truck enough that it only hit your arm, and that was because your arm was on the gearshift. Had that roll cage not been there, you might not be here today. I hope I don't have to see you anytime in the near future. I wish you well." He left and Jade and Rey entered the room.

Rey closed the curtains to allow me some privacy and helped me get clothes on before tying my shoes for me. He helped me regain my balance as we went down to the main lobby. I signed out of the hospital and was ushered into the passenger seat of Jade's car by the rest of the crew. When we pulled up to our home, we saw that there was a flatbed tow truck parked in front with a tarp covered car sitting on the back. Rey and Jade talked with the driver while I watched from the passenger seat of Jade's Mustang before they helped the truck driver take off the tarp, revealing the Ford Shelby GT500, and then proceeded to unload the car.

Once the driver left, Rey handed me the keys to the car and I slid into the driver's seat. I awkwardly put the key in the ignition and started the car, making the engine roar to life. I sat there and listened to my new car purr for me before turning it off. I got out and leaned on the door while looking at Rey and Jade.

"Rey, pull this into my spot in the garage and start inspecting everything. I'm going to take the Skyline to my pit on the track and work on it there," I said.

Rey nodded and took the keys from me before driving the Shelby up the drive and to the garage. Jade smiled at me.

"I will be taking the Skyline to the track for you, and then I will be helping you work on it. You are in no condition to do it by yourself," she told me.

I grinned. "All right, all right. I'll meet you over at the track then." I started to walk towards the path that led to the track when my left shoulder was grabbed and I was turned around.

"You aren't going anywhere. You are going to ride with me to the track." I was about to protest when she gave me a glare that left no argument while gripping my arm tighter. I just nodded and she smiled that beautiful smile of hers.

I paid no more attention to the world while she guided me to the car and into the passenger seat because I was going over my thoughts in my head. _'Beautiful smile? I've never called her or anything about her beautiful. Heck, I haven't ever called or thought about anyone being beautiful at all. Do I like her? Well, yes. She is beautiful, kind, and my leader. Guess I do like her, just can't be with her. Maybe we will be together in the future.'_ I was pulled out of my thoughts when the subject of said thoughts stopped the car and shook me slightly to get my attention.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked me.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Nothing." Her look told me she didn't believe me. "Really, nothing."

"Yeah, okay. I don't believe you, but I won't push." She didn't need to say 'yet' because I could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice.

She got out. I watched her close the door before climbing out myself and saw where she had parked. My Nissan was now sitting on the car lift in my pit slot. As soon as I closed the door, Jade lifted the car a foot off the ground. I walked to the raised platform that sat in front of the lift, which was there to allow access the area under the hood while the car was raised, and popped the hood. After a few hours of work, Rey came yelling. Jade and I looked to see him running towards us waving his hands. We quickly ran out of the garage.

"Razor's crew is here. They are trying to break down the gate." No sooner had Rey spoke than Jade was gone.

She disappeared into her pit garage before shooting off with a great roar coming from the engine of her secondary car, a slightly modified Dodge Challenger. Rey and I watched her drive off for a second before we took off running towards the front of the house. We actually arrived just before Jade, but only because we ran across the grass while she had to take the road around. Rey and I joined the rest of the crew on the front porch as Jade's Challenger slid to a stop a good distance away. She got out of her car and watched as Razor's crew made attempts to break the gate.

"They aren't getting through the gate very easily. That is a heavily reinforced gate," Fillip said.

There was a loud, metallic bang.

"It sounds like it's giving in," Ashley commented.

A loud creak accompanied by a roaring engine filled our ears.

"Yup," Shay agreed.

A final creak and groan sounded before the gate was torn violently from its hinges. Multiple vehicles roared as they drove onto the property. The air was suddenly filled with lead as passengers and drivers opened fire randomly. Our whole crew minus Jade dove for cover. Jade stood against the enemy fire. I looked over the hedge I was hiding behind to see her move to enter her car. Before she could, one of Razor's men slammed into it, severely damaging the engine and front axel. Razor himself finally drove up. He stopped his car and I watched helplessly as two of his men jumped out of their cars and grabbed Jade before holding her with her hands behind her back. Razor walked over and ran his hand along her face before looking towards our hiding place.

"You can come out, we won't shoot anymore. Not without good reason anyways," he called. We slowly stood up, but remained behind the hedges. "Now, here's whats going to happen. I'm going to take your cute leader here with me. You can't do anything to stop me. The only thing you can do to get her back is to give me the reward you got for completing the delivery. You have five days." He looked at us then his crew. "Let's go." He got into his car while his men shoved Jade into the backseat of another car. They drove off and we moved out from cover completely.

We watched as they drove off with Jade as a hostage. Fillip and I walked over to the destroyed gates and saw that they had used blow torches and chains to finally rip them apart. The thick metal didn't give easily, which was the reason it took them so long to get through. I turned and walked slowly back to the house. Everything was just beginning to dawn on me. I became dead to the world as all that had just happened crashed onto my head like a tidal wave.

Fillip fell into step beside me right as I came back to the world, shaking my head to clear it and focus. We reached the rest of the crew, all of whom were standing at the front door. Ashley opened the door for me and I entered, followed by everyone else. We slowly trooped into the living room. Rey was the only one other than me to remain standing as the rest just collapsed into chairs and the couch. None of us could really believe what had happened. I'm sure that it has happened before, but this is the first time it has happened to me, and probably the rest of this crew from the way they are acting. I stood before the large window that overlooked the front drive. Rey stood slightly behind me, watching me carefully. He was probably the only one other than myself that noticed my attraction to Jade.

"So," Shay began to speak, "What are we going to do, boss?" Everyone but I turned to look at him. "What?" he defended. "Kaiser is the best driver after Jade and his name means emperor in German. In my books, that makes him the second in command, despite being here only a short time."

Nobody said anything. I continued to look out the window. We all remained in the living room until the sun began to set. Rey stood behind me silently. He and I were the only ones that didn't say a thing. The rest of the crew all spoke about different plans that we could do to get Jade back. Finally, I got tired of all the discussion and turned around.

"Drop it, all of you." Instant silence greeted my statement. "We will get Jade back. We will. Right now, we need to get our cars ready and the gate fixed. I will leave you five to do that. Rey, you will be helping me." No one moved. "Well, get to it." They all jumped to their feet and ran off to work on their cars while Fillip headed towards the gate.

"What do you need me for?" Rey asked.

"You will be coming with me and I will be telling you the plan. I sent the rest of them off to do that stuff because you will be my second in command and I don't want a fight being started over that." He followed me as I walked through the house and up the stairs. "I also need you to get something for me cause I can't get it down on my own because of my arm." I entered my room and pointed to a black case in the top of my closet. "Get that case down for me and set it on the bed."

Rey did so. "Whats in here?"

"Something I have never intended to use before now." I flipped both latches on the case and opened it revealing dual Five-Sevens and six extended mags.

 **===End Chapter===**

AN: Thanks for reading.


End file.
